Christmas Memories
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: She lost everything with the war. She feels so lonely now. But this Christmas has some surprises for her.


**Christmas Memories**

**Hey! So I'm back with another story written for Hogwarts Online II's "Secret Santa". **

**A little bit late... cause Christmas already passed... but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. **

**Thanks to my beta _Slytherin Head_ for helping me!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the crazy ideas.**_

* * *

The windows where covered with snow. It was freezing outside, but the she only felt cold on the inside. It was her first Christmas alone. Well, she was not completely alone. She turned around and watched the eight month baby lying on the crib. He was sound asleep. He's red cheeks match the bright red hair that he wore at the moment. She thought maybe it was because he spent a lot of time with the Weasley's. Lots of red hair made quite an impression on the baby boy.

She remembered Nymphadora's first Christmas as if it was yesterday. They were having dinner with Ted's parents. Dora was just a baby, like Teddy. She was fascinated with the tree and its decorations, all the lights and fake snow the Muggles loved to put in their houses. She even had turned her hair white to her grandparents' surprise. It was a different Christmas. She was not used to all the warmth, hugs and presents. Her in-laws were really nice to her; they made her feel like family. Now she had a real family. Ted and Dora were all she needed to be happy, because they loved her as much as she loved them.

She approached the crib and watched her grandson. Tears began to fill her eyes. She missed her husband, always a kind lover; her daughter, with that spark of joy that made her unique; she even missed her son-in-law, always protective of his family. They were all gone. Gone because of those stupid ideas of blood purity. Ideas that had broken many families, killed lots of people and left without parents many children. She caressed the baby's cheek and sighed.

She wanted Teddy to have a family, like his mother did, like his father did, like she did. It had cost her everything to find happiness, everything. But at the end it was worth it. She was finally loved for real, she was finally happy. And now it was her turn to make sure that her only grandson was going to be happy. He was going to have his family.

A tapping on the window interrupted her thoughts. She approached and opened it to let a black owl enter.

"What do you have for me?" she spoke as she caressed the cold feathers of the bird. It extended its leg so Andromeda was able to withdraw the message.

She opened the letter and almost fainted.

_Dear Andy:_

_Merry Christmas sister. I know we´ve had our differences and that you've suffered a lot lately. I want to ask your forgiveness. I've been trying to write this letter for so long, I've tried so many times because I didn't know how to start it or what to say. This time of the year is supposed to be a time of forgiveness, of love, of family. That's why I now approach you. _

_I hope you can forgive all these years of silence from me, for letting our family's stupid ideas separate me from you. Forgive me Andy. I'm really sorry for your losses. I know I can't understand the pain of losing your child, but believe me when I say that my niece was a really brave witch. She was indeed your daughter. _

_I wish to invite you and your grandson to spend Christmas Eve with us. This will be a great step to healing ourselves. I really hope you can come. _

_Love,_

_Cissy_

Fresh tears united to the dry ones already in the parchment. Her little sister had written to her. She had missed her sisters more than anything in the world. They were always together, playing and dreaming of the future. Of a future that never came, because of ideas that separate them. Bella never forgave her, she was dead to her. But her little Cissy had always been waiting for her to return. And now time had given them an opportunity to reunite again, to forgive the past and heal the wounds. Because there is nothing stronger than blood bonds, nothing. A small smile crept to her lips.

* * *

She was getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. She ran to open it.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Tonks." Harry Potter was standing on the doorway with two big boxes in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Harry, come in," she moved to let him through, "and I've already told you I'm Andromeda. You make me feel old when you call me Mrs."

Harry just smiled at the woman. He had gotten used to the strong resemblance to her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. They were like two copies, but the biggest difference between them, where their eyes. Andromeda's eyes were kind and loving. An expression he was sure Bellatrix could've never been able to reflect.

"I've brought some presents for you and for Teddy." He turned around to watch his godson. He was already awake watching them. Andromeda took the boxes and put them on a table.

"Please, open them," requested Harry. He was carrying baby Teddy in his arms. The little boy giggled and changed his hair to a darker shade.

Andromeda opened her present. It was a photo album. With pictures of her and Ted, of her beloved daughter and her husband, of her grandson and of her cousin Sirius. But it was the last picture that called her attention. It was a black and white picture of three girls with dresses, all of them hugging and giggling while they smiled to the camera. The Black Sisters. She let out a tear at the same time that she gave Harry a fond smile.

"Where did you get this?" She asked pointing showing him the picture. Harry smiled, he knew she would ask.

"I found it at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had it between his stuff."

"Thank you. This is the best gift that anyone has given me." Teddy extended his little chubby arms at her grandmother. Harry passed him to her.

"You're welcome. Once someone gave me something similar, and it has helped me remember the people I miss the most." They both smiled to each other comprehensively. They both had lost their families. "I hope you know that I'll make sure Teddy has a family that loves him and makes him happy. We will be his family."

Andromeda nodded and turned to look at Teddy, who was smiling at her. She was not alone, he was her family now.

When Harry left to the Weasley's, she was ready to leave. She hugged her grandson and whisper into his ear. "We're going back home." And with a loud 'pop' they disappeared.

* * *

**I've always wanted to know how did Andromeda managed to raise his grandson... **

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Till later,**

**Lola**


End file.
